onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nefertari Vivi
| jva=Misa Watanabe| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Nefertari Vivi (ネフェルタリ・ビビ Neferutari Bibi) is a character from the anime and manga series One Piece. Appearance Vivi has long blue hair, which normally has two bangs hanging down, one either side of her head. She will mostly have her hair pulled back into a clip or a ponytail. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms. She tends to wear less revealing or alluring clothing than other females who have assoicated themselves with the crew (Nami and Robin). Though she is a princess, she rarely seems to wear clothing that suggests her social status. One of the noteworthy things about her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn slightly differently. While she was a member, she was drawn as though she were a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. It was only after she allied herself with the Straw Hats that she was drawn to look more like a teenage girl (E.g. slightly bigger/rounder facial features, less shaped body). This was more noticable in the anime than the manga, where the animators drew her in such a different way she could almost be mistaken for another character completely. Also, as a member, she did not have bangs untill she was attacked by Miss Valentine, making another noticable difference. Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands any special attention, nor does she put herself first above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selfless attitude and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her country's burden. When she argues, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense- such as nicknaming Zoro 'Mr. Bushido' SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 210, Vivi's name for Zoro and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while being a Straw Hat, but she does not like public speaking. When she joined the Straw Hat Pirates, her animation changed. Most fans have noted that Vivi looks evil when she was still a member of Baroque Works. A running gag throughout most of the Arabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Strawhats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatch but quickly berate her inability to remember such things beforehand. Relationships Friends As Vivi travelled with the Straw Hats, Nami and Vivi became very good friends. Vivi is Nami's opposite in appearance and personality. Nami has a hot tempered disposition, but Vivi is much more calm and collected. They switch personalities when something devastating happens, Nami is the one to calm down while Vivi panics. The two form a quick bond and pair together in most situations. Whenever she sees Luffy doing something that might compromise the crew's safety, even when he means to help, she reminds him of a leader's responsibilities. Vivi usually mistakes most of Usopp's lies and excuses for not going into a situation as wisdom and trust instead of the pure cowardice that it is. Sanji immediately warmed up to her, and she quickly became one of his three main affections, and he defended her to the same degree as he did Nami (and later Robin). Because she put Nami's health before her own mission, the Straw Hats were able to recruit Chopper. She finds him adorable and calls him Tony-kun, which always launches him into one of his happy dances. The two great warriors of Arabasta, Chaka and Pell have always watched out for Vivi. Pell especially was fond of her, even taking her for a ride when he knew the risk that it carried if he was found out. Igaram likewise was also fond of the Princess and often acted with paranoia and deep concern for her well being. He also willingly risked his life to protect her when their cover in Baroque Works was discovered. Kohza has been a close personnel friend of Vivi's for 11 years. Though they originally met on bad terms, they soon came to a level of respect between them. Vivi owes her life to him for saving her from some kidnappers as a child. Her friendship with him led Baroque Works to become paranoid of the outcome of the pair meeting up again and they did everything possible to prevent the two meeting up. On Baroque Works, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday had become close friends to Vivi and Igaram (Mr. 8). Their friendship was considered so strong that both of them willingly gave their lives to protect her. Mr. 7 and Miss Fathersday were also apparently friends to her. However, by the time they were introduced to the series the pair already knew that she was a traitor to Baroque Works. Enemies She is an enemy of the crime syndicate Baroque Works, she holds extreme hate for their leader Crocodile for the chaos and death he caused in her country. She on multiple occasions stated that she either wished he would be killed or she would kill him. Family Cobra King Cobra has great faith in his daughter's strong determination and will. He shows the same level of paranoia about Vivi's safety as Igaram and was relieved when he heard she was safe after her time with Baroque Works. Other Vivi's mother Queen Titi died many years before the current storyline. It is unknown if Vivi had a relationship with her. Abilities and powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Arabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, when required, she can be an effective fighter. Vivi can also make use of Carue as call in despite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised even after it happens. Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr.Nine, give the 9 pair a dancing theme. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling Kujakki (Peacock) Slashers, which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Kujakki String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single stab. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target as seen when she is fighting Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7 called she can use a special back up move she dubbed Run Back. Before joining the Straw Hats one of her additional attacks was used upon Zoro: are Miwaku no Memaii Dance which was changed in the anime to Miwaku no Kousui Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. History The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Counsel of Kings by her father and some of his close personal followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he bumped into her on purpose knocking her over. Despite being she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Wapol, impressing Dalton. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt. The Suna Suna Clan 11 years ago Vivi meet Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologised for his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King recognised it was just a child's fight and took no further action against Kohza or his father. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Suna Suna Clan. She fought him again and lost, but gained his followers' respect and was declared the sub leader of the Suna Suna Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her, and told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way of making up with her, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew as a falcon, and told her that he trained hard to grow strong so that he could protect the kingdom. Baroque Works Conspiracy Then many years later Crocodile of the Shichibukai came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of water. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Dance Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stur many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization "Baroque Works" under the alias "Miss Wednesday" in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Sir Crocodile, a member of Shichibukai). Bringing Hope Home As she was still ostensibly a Baroque Works Frontier Agent when she first met Luffy, the Straw Hats first treated her as an enemy. After her backstory was revealed (and Nami extorted money out of Igaram), however, they agreed to take her in and bring her safely to Alabasta. Despite being significantly weaker than most of the Straw Hats in combat, Vivi's determination inspires them to continue fighting, and Crocodile is defeated and the rebellion ends. Final Bid Farewell During her time on the Going Merry, Vivi grew close to the Straw Hat Pirates, admiring their indomitable spirit in the face of adversity and their kind-hearted nature. She even reflected that she'd like to be a member of their pirate crew, if she wasn't a princess. The feeling was mutual, in fact: Luffy offered to let her join (they even considered her as their nakama), but though Vivi very nearly did, she ultimately (and tearfully) declined the offer, saying that her country needed her. To avoid Vivi being recognized as their ally, they said goodbye to her, showing the X mark of their crew as a sign of their friendship. Further Appearances Vivi was last seen enjoying the geothermal baths of Ukkari Hot Spring, owned and operated by Goro (Toto's brother and Koza's uncle). She was later seen when the Straw Hats received their bounty raise. Her father and the others alert her at an article they've in the newspaper about the Enies Lobby attack and how one of her biggest foes is working with the Straw Hats now. Yet despite seeing Miss All-Sunday amongst the crew, she was happy about how they were getting along, saying she trusted Luffy's judgement completely concerning his choice of crew members. . Major Battles *Vivi (as Miss Wednesday), Mr. 8, Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday vs. Zoro (Loss) *Vivi and Nami vs. Miss Valentine (Win) *Vivi and Pell vs. Ms. All-Sunday (Loss) *Vivi vs. Crocodile (Loss) *Vivi vs. Bananawani (Loss) *Vivi and Carue vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (Loss) *Vivi vs. Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day (Win) Manga/Anime Influences The word "Nefertari" in Vivi and her father's name is ancient Egyptian and means "the most beautiful" or "most wonderful", it was a word often used to describe Egyptian queens and princesses. Oda admitted the Alabasta arc was based around ancient Egypt but apparently had no clue on what the word meant when he chose the name. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.17 Chapter 148, The meaning of Vivi's family name. . Anime/Manga differences In the Manga when Vivi is still a Baroque member her top is different to the anime version. The reason why the anime changed it is unknown, but it's probably because the circles on her breasts makes her look more erotic. Translation and Dubbing Issues In the English adaptations, her name is changed to Nefe'l'''tari Vivi, due to fickleness of translating katakana. In the 4Kids dub, she suffered the same treatment as other female characters, her breast cleavage was often edited over. Merchandise Vivi has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She also featured alongside Sanji in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Songs *Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku *Wish Upon a Star *Girls ni Kubittake (Sanji with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) Trivia *Vivi has her own personal Jolly Roger, this was first seen on a hat she was wearing in Igaram's nightmare when he feared Vivi would run off to become a pirate with the Straw Hat Pirates. ''One Piece manga - Chapter 215, Vivi as a pirate, her Jolly Roger can be seen on her hat. *In a recent Japanese fan poll, Vivi is currently the 15th most popular character. *Despite her long absence from the series and her separation from ties to the Straw Hat crew, Vivi has featured on the cover page of One Piece several times. One Piece manga - Chapter 271, Chapter 423 and Chapter 484, Vivi's appearances on cover pages. *She is a playable character in One Piece Grand Battle as secret character (Played as Miss Wednesday), One Piece Grand Battle 2 as Vivi with Chaka and Pell as her support, One Piece Grand Adventure, and One Piece: Gear Spirit, with Carue assisting with all of her super moves. References External links *Nefertari Vivi at Wikipedia Category:Female Category:Human Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Villains Category:Grand Line Characters